


Return of Regulus Black

by Indieblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Dumbledore Being a Dick, Eagles and Snakes, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Mainly Focusing On Ravenclaw and Slytherins With a Dash of Gryffindor and a Pinch of Hufflepuff, Manipulative Dumbledore, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Miscarriage, Ravenclaw, Sad Things Happen To Good People, Sex, Slytherin, Tattoos, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indieblue/pseuds/Indieblue
Summary: Known Death Eater Regulus Black was assumed to be dead years ago, especially when they found the disfigured body in the Thames with his house ring on its' finger. Years later the entire Wizarding World is not only shocked when he returns, but by who he brings with him; Notorious Mass Murderer Sirius Black, and a raven haired, grey eyed boy. (Wolfstar)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!!  
> I'm slowly but surely posting my works that I currently have posted up on ffnet up on here, up until where I've written them thus far.  
> I'm the insane person with seven WiPs, that's me.  
> This story is so much fun to write, especially because basically nothing in canon is the same, which can be challenging at times.  
> I hope you like it, and please a comment and let me know what you think! :)

_ Why is he always such a rash idiot?  _ Grey eyes searched around the room. It wasn't much, a quaint three bedroom, two bath cottage with a kitchen and a living room. Currently one of the bedrooms was overrun with parchment, books and research. He'd been pouring over everything he could get his hands on for months. He needed something to bury himself in, and not thinking about  _ her _ only got harder every day.  _ My wand is somewhere in here _ . He cursed himself not for the first time in the past few minutes as he squinted around the dimly lit room, searching for the  eleven and a half inch, elm wand with a dragon heartstring core. Finally his eyes found it, resting on top of the stack of parchment he moved onto the bed a few hours previously. Swiftly crossing the room, he grasped it  in his hand.  _ I need to be fast, that idiot doesn't have much time. _

__ He strode out of the room, and paused to look at the middle door on his left, the door closed. He let out a deep sigh, hopefully he would be back soon, if everything went according to plan that was.  _ Which it practically never does. _

  Shaking his head, he headed towards the front door. The cold, crisp Autumn air cutting through his robes. Squaring his jaw, he turned to face the house, using a locking charm on the door, and checking the wards.  _ Still good. He better be grateful for the risk I'm taking for him.  _

  Not wasting a moment more, he span on his heel and apparated; the leaves rustling and fluttering away as he did.

* * *

_   I don't think he could have incriminated himself more if he tried _ , Regulus scowled, looking down at the unconscious form of his brother. There was blood everywhere, Regulus had to give it to Pettigrew; he may be a spineless rat, but he managed to frame his brother quite brilliantly. 

  Regulus heard shouting in the distance and knew his window of opportunity was closing. Part of him wanted nothing more than to leave Sirius here; leave him to whatever fate he had inadvertently brought upon himself. "Fuck it," Regulus cursed, leaning down and lifting his brother onto his shoulder. One final glance was spared to the muggles splattered around the area, well what was left of them.  _ I'm sorry you all got involved in this, so sorry.  _

 Sirius seemed to be rousing and made an incoherent noise. Regulus pointed his wand at his brother with some tricky manoeuvring, and muttered under his breath, " _ stupefy _ ."

 "I think I see something!" A gruff, deep voice yelled, and Regulus could make out the vague outline of a large man, robes whipping out behind him.  _ The one time the Auror department decided to efficiently do their jobs just has to be the time I'm in the middle of saving this fool.  _

 Regulus had to act now, or they would both be going to Azkaban. That just wouldn't do, he couldn't afford it. He  _ needed _ to get back to the cottage.  _ The things I do for you brother.  _ Regulus was about to apparate when he noticed Sirius' wand on the ground by his foot, " _ accio _ Sirius' wand." Smirking in satisfaction when the wand entered his hand where his own wand was clasped. 

  "Hey you!" Regulus didn't wait for the man to get closer, he was still far enough away that he couldn't see either of their faces in the darkness; Pettigrew had burst the streetlight bulbs earlier.

     Regulus didn't hesitate a moment longer, spinning on his heel and with a loud crack that ripped through the air, he and his brother were gone. Leaving in their wake the aftermath of unfortunate tragedy. 

* * *

  Birds chirping, sunlight pouring onto his face, causing spots to dance across his closed eyelids. The window to the left of his bed was cracked slightly, letting the breeze in to dance around the room, and he found he couldn't move just yet. Everything ached too much; he tried to wiggle his fingers and was relieved when they moved.

  He opened his eyes and was greeted by an enchanted ceiling; it was quite similar to the one in the great hall, and he saw dark, stormy clouds gliding across it, the sky a bluish-grey.  _ Where the fuck am I? _

   It took him ten minutes to sit up, holding his head in his hands. Pain radiating throughout his body as his limbs protested. That's when it hit him, hard. James and Lily were dead.

  Sirius closed his eyes and flashes of the house played across the backs of his eyelids. The door blown clean off, the rubble, James' half buried body, his hazel eyes that normally danced with mirth were staring lifelessly up at the ceiling, wand laying a few feet away from his open hand. Sirius had seen red then, he couldn't, wouldn't believe it. He was snapped back to his senses by the sharp cry that rang through the air, it gave him hope again.  _ Harry.  _ Sirius had never moved so quickly in his life, running up the stairs two at a time, finding Harry standing in his crib wailing, bright green eyes locked on his Mother. Lily's hair was covering her face, her body laying at an unnatural angle. Sirius couldn't bear to look at her. Sirius strode over to Harry, the boy quieted slightly at his touch, his little fist curling around the fabric on Sirius' shoulder. 

  When Sirius left the house he came face to face with Dumbledore and Hagrid. "Mister Black, if you would be so kind to return Harry Potter to me," Dumbledore said calmly, but Sirius could sense the threat from looking him in the eye.

  "You don't think I'm responsible for this do you?" Sirius hissed, tightening his hold on Harry; who was now sniffling and rubbing his face into Sirius' shoulder.

  "Who else? You were the secret-"

  "WRONG." Sirius yelled a bit louder than he meant to, Harry flinched at the sudden, offending noise and a fresh bout of crying began. "Shit, I'm sorry, Harry," Sirius rocked the boy back and forth, rubbing his hand lightly across the boy's back.

  "What do you mean?" Dumbledore frowned curiously, taking a step closer to Sirius, who took note of the several feet between them and narrowed his eyes.

  "I knew that they would come after me if I was secret-keeper. So we agree to let Wor- _ Pettigrew _ take my place." Sirius spat the name as if it physically pained him.

 "You did not inform me of such a change," Dumbledore pushed his half moon spectacles farther back onto the bridge of his nose; Sirius saw that he began to doubt whatever conclusion he had come to.

  "I thought I was doing what was best for...Jamie and Lily. For Prongs. For  _ Harry _ ." Sirius choked out, angry tears spilling down his cheeks. Then he didn't know what came over him in that moment, but he needed to find Peter and he needed to make him pay. "Take...take Harry until I get back," Sirius pleaded. Right now the people he trusted were very few, the list practically obliterated in the last hour. Something in Dumbledore's eyes however told Sirius that he would keep Harry safe, at least until he got back.

  "Where are you going?" Dumbledore asked even though he already knew the answer.

   "To make him pay for what he did," Sirius promised darkly as he handed Harry over to the older wizard.

  Peter had rambled on about how much power the Dark Lord possessed when he found him; that Sirius wouldn't, couldn't understand. Before Sirius could even throw one spell, Peter used a slicing hex to cut off his pinky. There was a bright flash of light, and Sirius heard joyful laughter as a group of muggles headed their way. He opened his mouth to warn them, but it was too late. That was all he remembered. Which made him repeat his previous question,  _ where the fuck am I? _

  Sirius stood up on shaky legs and slowly, but surely made his way to the bedroom door. Taking in a much needed breath, he paused with his hand on the door knob; the short walk across the room had winded him. _ I suppose it's time I figure out exactly what I'm dealing with. _

  Sirius pulled the door towards him, cautiously stepping into the doorway, leaning against the door frame. Raven hair. Pale skin.

  "Impossible," Sirius rasped out, eyes rounding.

  "Come now, brother. I thought you of all people would never let that word fall from your lips," Regulus turned around, lips pursed.

 "You're  _ dead _ -" Sirius' emotion overcame him then, tears filling his eyes and blurring his vision.

"Are you really going to do that?" Regulus rolled his eyes, "we weren't particu-"

"You're alive," Sirius sobbed, holding his free hand over his mouth.

"Very much so," Regulus smiled softly, his brother may be an idiot, and for the past several years they have been at odds, but he did still love him.

  Sirius had been so focused on Regulus he didn't notice the bundle of blankets in his arms, "is that?" His question was answered by a soft, gurgling noise that arose from the blankets.

  "Brother, meet Caelum, my son." Regulus' grey eyes were locked on the bundle in his arms, a tender and loving expression on his face. 


	2. Broken

**Monday, November 16th, 1981**

**Regulus Black's Cottage**

Most nights now he was woken up by crying or screaming, sometimes a combination of both. Broken. The pained sobs would have woken Caelum up as well if he hadn't cast a silencing charm on his room. He needed to hear it though. Sirius would protest every morning after, but they both needed each other. Even if they didn't quite want to put it into words. He was still haunted by his own nightmares, but they didn't plague all of his dreams anymore. Some nights were better than others however.

Tonight was one of the worse ones.

_"Reg, I love you," she whispered as she held his face in between her hands, coughing and she looked as if she was desperately trying to keep her bright hazel eyes open._

_"Emmie, no, no, please. I can't do this without you," Regulus choked out, trying his hardest not to blink, he didn't want to miss a moment. Fearing that the instant his eyes closed, even for a fraction of a second, that she would be gone._

_"You have Caelum. Make sure to take care of my beautiful boy. Reg, take care of yourself," A strong determination filled her eyes, she needed to know they were going to be alright, that both of her boys were going to be okay._

_"I will, I promise, love." Regulus took in a shuddering breath, "I love you, Emmeline."_

"NO! PRONGS. PRONGS!" The shouting pulled Regulus from his own nightmare, his eyes snapped open, and he ran a hand through his damp hair; it was short and cropped close to his head for the first time in years. _Great, I just had to dream about one of the worst moments in my life._ Regulus pressed the heels of his palms against his eyelids, gathering himself before he went to go wake his brother up.

Sighing, he threw the sheets back off of him, and swung himself out of his bed, silently padding out of his room. Since Sirius started staying with them, he had to shift all of his research around the room and off his bed; previously he had been sleeping in the spare bedroom, and even though Sirius offered to sleep on the couch, Regulus wouldn't hear a lick of it.

Regulus glanced at Caelum's closed door, and made a mental note to check on him after he had dealt with Sirius. Opening his brother's door, the screams only got louder, and Regulus winced at the sharp noise.

Sirius was curled up in a ball, his sheets kicked off at some point and tangled around his ankle, hands thrust into his hair, tears rushing down his cheeks even though he was still sleeping.

"Sirius," Regulus had found through trial and error that the best approach was just to hold Sirius when he got like this. It was the only thing that calmed him down. Regulus carefully slid into the bed and gently removed Sirius' hands from his hair, pulling his brother into his arms.

"Reg?" Sirius croaked after a few moments.

"I'm here, Sirius," Regulus whispered.

"Thank you." Sirius responded reticently before letting sleep claim him again, his breathing steady and even.

Regulus waited a few more minutes before detangling himself from Sirius, and exiting his brother's room. Glancing over his shoulder to see Sirius snuggling down into his pillow, hands curled under his chin.

Regulus cracked his knuckles before checking in on his son. Caelum was peacefully slumbering away in his crib. Caelum is what kept him going most days, reminding him that he did have something to live for. Regulus leaned on the crib railing, ensuring not to make too much noise. Thoughts drifting back to his brother in the other room. _It seems I have not only one, but two people to look after now._

* * *

The next morning Sirius woke up before he did, and was currently rocking Caelum back and forth whilst watching the kettle boil. A plate with toast already sitting neatly on the table, a pan on the stove, and eggs on the counter. Regulus leaned against his doorframe, crossing his arms across his chest and studied the man who had been hollering down the house the night before. It was if it had never even happened, especially not when Sirius turned towards Regulus and grinned brightly; it didn't quite reach his eyes though, and his dark circles were more prominent today.

"Tea? Coffee? Eggs or toast? Anything I can get you?" Sirius asked chirpily.

"We should get you some dreamless sleeping potion," Regulus stated calmly, sitting down at the kitchen table, grabbing a piece of toast. It was a little browner than he would have liked, but he buttered it and bit into it nonetheless.

"From where?" Sirius asked bitterly, picking up his mug filled with coffee; Sirius liked it black, no cream, no sugar. Regulus had scoffed the first time he watched his brother drink it like that.

"You think I conjure up all this food from thin air?" Regulus quirked an eyebrow, and Sirius rolled his eyes at him, placing Caelum into his outstretched arms.

"Magic?" Sirius snarked.

"Polyjuice potion," Regulus narrowed his eyes.

"So that's you got around unnoticed," Sirius' eyes widened, nodding appreciatively.

"One of the ways," Regulus waved his hand dismissively, smiling when Caelum started curling his fist against Regulus' cheek, grey eyes locked onto his Father.

Sirius regarded the exchange quietly; Regulus was surprised that his brother hadn't asked about Caelum's Mother yet. Sirius wasn't particularly known for his tact.

Regulus frowned deeply when he saw Sirius' eyes light up with an idea. _I know that look. Whatever it is, it isn't going to be good._

* * *

_In light of the You-Know-Who's defeat, there has been some disturbing news that came to our attention, pertaining to the unfortunate events which led to the Potters death; save for Harry Potter, who is now being called The Boy Who Lived by the public. An insider has informed us that Sirius Black, Harry Potter's Godfather and long-time friend to the Potters, not only betrayed their trust by revealing where their home; a home under the Fidelus Charm, was located to the Dark Lord, he also murdered thirteen other innocents that same night. One of them being one of his closest friends, Peter Pettigrew. The remaining twelve were Muggle bystanders who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time._

_At this current moment in time, Sirius Black is at large. The last persons to see Mister Black were Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Rubeus Hagrid. Both parties are refusing to speak on the matter, even though the Headmaster did spare a few words to let us know that Harry Potter is safe and sound._

_You-Know-Who may be gone, but some of his followers are still on the loose and unaccounted for, so ensure that you stay vigilant at all times until they are all captured and sent to Azkaban. Currently several Death Eaters are awaiting trial and are set to be sentenced sometime over the next month._

"Dumbledore!" Remus Lupin burst into the Headmaster's office. The older Wizard had been expecting the Werewolf, and merely smiled lightly at him as he folded his paper neatly, placing it face up on his desk in front of him.

"Mister Lupin-"

"Don't Mister Lupin me!" Remus yelled angrily, eyes flashing amber and gold, teeth bared. "I have lost everything. _Everything_. Over the past few days. I am not in the mood to tolerate any of your bullshite today!"

"I don't think I understand what you mean," Dumbledore's brow drew together.

"Sirius? Killing Peter and those muggles? Tell me what really happened!" Remus demanded, a low growl ripping from his teeth.

"I am unsure at this point if Sirius Black was the secret keeper or not since in the brief moments I saw him that night, he denied being such. However, I do know that he left the Potters that night with the intention to kill Mister Pettigrew," Dumbledore said calmly, Remus narrowed his eyes. Dumbledore did not appear to be lying, but he knew from personal experience that the man had a way of manipulating things so that they suited him.

"Where is Harry?" Remus leaned against the Headmaster's desk, now eye level with the other man.

"Safe. He is currently with his relatives-"

"You sent him to live with _Petunia_? The woman that detested, hated all things magical? Not to mention her husband loathed the Wizarding World as well. Referred to us scornfully as _those_ people. Who knows what will happen to Harry with them!"

"I'm sure that Mister Potter will be fine-"

"I'm going to get him," Remus stated firmly, grim determination on his face as he stood up.

"Remus," Dumbledore said softly, eyes hard. "Due to the legisla-"

"Fuck the legislation," Remus muttered under his breath.

"You and I both know that you can't afford to take care of yourself or Mister Potter, it's best for him if he stays with his Muggle relatives."

" _Best_ for him? What would be best for him is if he still had his parents. What would be best for him is if he isn't raised in a household that most likely will not treat him with anywhere near the level of love or respect that he deserves. He should be with his real family, Sirius and I. We are all he has left. We're pack, we're family, and I refuse to believe that Sirius is the one who killed those Muggles and Peter. Much less that he betrayed Prongs and Lily." Remus spat with a venom that Dumbledore did not know the young man possessed. "I'm going to find him, and we're going to get back our boy." Remus said with a finality that made Dumbledore purse his lips. The older Wizard watched as the Werewolf left his office just as quickly as he had come. _I wonder how this will play out._


	3. An Unexpected Visit

**Thursday, 17th February, 1981**

_ "The tapestry, Reggie," Emmeline frowned, sitting on the floor; her head thrown back to look at the ceiling. _

_ "I charmed it before we got married Emmie, remember?" Regulus responded, bending down to kiss her forehead. _

_ "I was just wondering if it'll work when Caelum is born," Emmeline pursed her lips in thought, hand automatically moving to rub her swollen stomach. _

_ "Don't worry, love. It'll work," Regulus assured her. _

_ "I think we should charm the ceilings to show the stars and sky like in the Great Hall," she scrunched up her nose, pushing her lilac hair out of her eyes. It had grown a great deal since the first day he met her. Back then it had been a couple inches below her ears, now it came down to the small of her back. A lot does happen in five years, the two of them were living proof of that. _

* * *

Dead end after Dead end. Nothing he tried seemed to work. Everything he did was an exercise in futility. There was no legal action he could take to get Harry back from the Dursleys. Petunia was officially listed as Lily's next of kin. If Sirius was here, and not wanted for mass murder and suspected of being a Death Eater; then things would be different. Most people didn't even know where Harry was, just all that Dumbledore had said, "Harry Potter is safe and sound."

One afternoon Remus stroked his chin thoughtfully and seriously considered going to Privet Drive and demanding that Petunia hand Harry over. It was beyond mental. Crazy. Exactly what Sirius would have done. That same afternoon, he found himself diving into his Father's liquour cabinet, withdrawing several bottles of Firewhisky. Drowning his sorrows.

_ I can't go to Privet Drive. Dumbledore would find me and take Harry in no time. I could leave England, but that may provide too difficult, seeing as I don't have enough money or any connections to help smuggle me out of the country. Getting an international portkey set up when you've just stolen away the 'Boy Who Lived' would not be easy. Prongs would have loved that. 'Boy Who Lived'. _

Remus stared at the bottle, touching his lips to the spout, tossing some of the burning liquid back. He knew he shouldn't drink. He always felt like absolute rubbish afterwards, he wasn't sure if it was because he was a Werewolf, or because he couldn't hold his liquor. Either way he knew it was a horrid idea, a terrible idea, and he was most certainly going to regret it in the morning.  _ Lily would have hated what they are calling Harry. James would have hated what they're saying about Sirius. Can't imagine they'd be terribly pleased that Dumbledore sent their son off to live with Petunia either.  _ Remus didn't even notice he was crying until a teardrop fell onto his hand. All of the emotions that he'd been keeping bottled up, gushed out all at once. His Mother dying before the War ended, Lyall dying last month, James and Lily. Sirius. Peter. All of it. Before he knew it, he was openly sobbing, his cries rebounding through the empty house.

Somehow he managed to put the bottle on the small table beside him. His hands moving to clutch at his hair, then rubbing violently up and down his face. He was experiencing an overload of emotions, and his body didn't quite know how to deal with it, how to let it out.

Everyone was gone. Everyone. He was all alone. It had never occurred to him that this could happen, that he would outlast the majority of his friends. Being a Werewolf, he was the one that had a shortened life span, he was the one who had been sent to spy amongst the Werewolf packs; not entirely expecting to make it out of there alive. It was all a nightmare, one that didn't go away when he woke up. It was always there, crushing down on him, swallowing him whole, making it hard to breathe. At some point, he passed out from the emotional exertion and turmoil he was going through, holding his face in his hands as he curled up in his armchair.

The morning after his migraine was practically unbearable, his vision was a bit distorted and blurry, and he felt how he did the morning after the Full Moon, but tenfold.

It didn't help in the slightest that there was this light knocking on the door.  _ What? Who could that possibly be.  _ Everything was spinning when he managed to stand up, shakily making his way to his left, when he finally reached the wall, he sagged in relief against it. Slowly walking to the door, each step was torture, and his brain felt like it had been pasteurised.

When he finally reached the front door, he opened it with some effort, leaning now against the doorframe. Wincing and rubbing his eyes with how bright the sun was.

"Good morning, Remus," Pandora Lovegood stood there happily, a small bundle in her arms. A baby girl, whose silvery blue eyes were watching him curiously; Remus' eyes widened when he saw her cock her head to the side and smile. Shaking his head and deciding that there was no way that the little girl understood what was going on, chalking it up to him being hungover.

"Pandora?"

"I just popped in to see how you're doing. I don't have many friends anymore, and I sense that one of the few that remained needed some help." Pandora said airily, "may I come in, please?"

"Yea, course. It's a bit dinghy, but-"

"It's quite lovely in its' own way. It's sad because of the things that happened here, the house feels your pain, Remus." Pandora said a bit sombrely as she entered the house.

"You said help a friend? Were you referring to me?" Remus frowned, slowly piecing together things, his migraine hindering most linear trails of thought.

"Here, drink this," Pandora's free hand dove into her pocket and she held up a small round bottle up, filled with translucent, lavender liquid, "it'll help. Trust me."

Remus looked at the bottle dubiously, but he complied nonetheless, nodding gratefully as he gently took the bottle from the Witch. Taking a deep breath before removing the stopper, bracing himself to be hit with a pungent odour of some sort like most medicine he's ever had to take had. However it smelled  _ soft _ , delicate, and he felt the fog in his mind start to disperse. Still a bit cautious, he took a tentative sip, the light liquid sliding smoothly down his throat, it felt like silk caressing his insides.

"What is that?" Remus asked after a few more sips, feeling exponentially better instantly.

"Just something I whipped up, I'm glad it helped," Pandora smiled, strolling across the room and gently placing her daughter in the armchair that Remus had previously occupied.

"What's her name?"

"Luna," Pandora smiled proudly. "Unfortunately she most likely will not have any siblings." Remus balked at her statement for a moment, unsure exactly how to interpret it.

"I do hope you will take care of her in her second year, Remus," Pandora commented lightly, having made her way back over to him.

"Her second year?" Remus asked a bit perplexed.

"Oh, how silly of me. At Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts..." Remus whispered the word reverently, "what do you mean, Pandora?"

"Oh, that would spoil all of the fun. Do take care of yourself, Remus. I expect you should see him soon, that should help ease the pain of not being able to get Harry from those Muggles." Pandora smiled gently.

"Would you like some tea?" It was the first thing that came to mind, and even though he wanted to ask who she was referring to, he knew the chances of getting a straight answer was highly improbable.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose, Remus," Pandora shook her head, reaching out to grasp his shoulder. "It has been quite lovely to see you, I think it may be best if I go now. It is soon time for Luna's nap." Pandora glided over to her daughter, there was always something ethereal about the woman, her feet never seemed to touch the ground.

Remus followed her as she head towards the door, opening it for her, and she nodded gratefully at him. "I do hope to see you soon, Remus," Pandora added before she began to walk away.

"Get home safely!" Remus called after her, just as she disapparated away. Part of him was curious as to the effects on an infant that would be caused by apparation, but the rest of him was utterly exhausted. It had been a pleasant, albeit a tad odd visit.

That night Remus slept a bit easier, Some of the things that Pandora said, whilst terribly perplexing were also comforting in their own way. He was hopeful and determined to either find Sirius or gain custody of Harry. Tomorrow was a new day, and for the first time in months, things didn't seem so grim.

* * *

**Wednesday, January 6th, 1982**

**Regulus Black's Cottage**

"No."

"I just want to contact Moony," Sirius said for the umpteenth time.

"I'm telling you it's a terrible idea. Dumbledore probably has him wrapped around his little finger." Regulus rolled his eyes, watching Caelum roll around in his crib, waving around his rattle; it had been his Mother's and even though it was over twenty years old, it was still its' original deep blue colour.

"We don't know that," Sirius argued, taking a long drag from his coffee cup.

"It's too risky either way, the same way we can't use barge into those Muggles home and steal back the 'Boy Who Lived'. We'll have the entire Wizarding World looking for us with a fervour unrivalled by anything else," Regulus reminded his brother for the millionth time. Sirius had not shut up about taking Harry back from his Muggle relatives since he had learned of his whereabouts. Regulus still had his ways of retrieving information, so whilst it was slower than he would have liked, this way they knew some of what was going on in the Wizarding World.

"How did you even find out that's where he is?" Sirius had asked suspiciously months ago.

"I have my connections, big brother," Regulus has responded vaguely.

"Fine, if we can't go rescue Harry from those rotten Muggles, then at least let me talk to Remus."

Regulus looked up from his son and met his brother's pleading eyes, in a cold tone he replied, "if you must, but if you get caught I'm not going to be able to save you this time."

* * *

That was how Sirius Black found himself sitting in front of Lupin Den in his animagus form, tongue sticking out of his mouth. For the most part it looked deserted, but Sirius could smell him, Remus,  _ Moony _ . Regulus had given him a bit of polyjuice potion just in case, but Sirius had opted not to use it.

His ears perked up when he heard shuffling, and the smell got stronger. Remus smelled like parchment and grass after it had just rained.

Sirius was suddenly hit with how bad an idea this was if Regulus was right. If Moony did believe what the Prophet-what  _ everyone _ said about him. How he betrayed Prongs and Lily, and killed Peter and twelve Muggles all in the same night. Shaking his head, he decided he needed to get out of here. Everyone else's hatred he could handle, Moony's? It would be unbearable. He couldn't lose him too.

Sirius stood up on all fours, his tail swishing behind him as he got up and began to trot away.

"Sirius?" His voice was so broken and small, Sirius froze in his tracks, twisting his head back to look at the only one of his best mates that he had left.

"Sirius, you're...here," Remus had tears streaming down his face, hand clutching at the front of his holey jumper, the other thrust into his hair, knuckles white.

Sirius shifted, taking a hesitant step towards his best friend. "Moony, you're looking as dashing as ever," he said with a shaky smile.

Before Sirius could say anything else, Remus closed the space between them and hugged him tightly. Sirius could feel his body wracking with broken sobs, and after a few minutes his hands moved to encircle his friend.

"I didn't do it Remus, Peter was the secret keeper, he betrayed Prongs and Li-" Sirius started before Remus' lips crashed over his. A bit taken aback, Sirius stood frozen. Remus pulled back quickly, cheeks red, eyes a bit puffy, looking utterly horrified.

"I-I-I didn't mean to-"

Sirius didn't let him get another word in, before he grasped Remus' cheeks gently. Softly, voice barely above a whisper he murmured, "Moony." Sirius pressed his forehead against Remus' closing his eyes tightly. He had missed his best friend, the person who was always there for him, who had forgiven him for what he did in Sixth year. The stupid, stupid,  _ stupid _ thing. The boy he had a crush on for years, who had flourished into a man. Now the two of them were so broken, their naivety crushed and they were still in their early twenties. Eyes that used to be filled with such hope, were haunted by things they had seen. "I love you, you idiot."

Sirius didn't see Remus' reaction as much as hear it. The Werewolf's heart rate quickened and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"I love you too, Pads."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to get in touch with me, or gush about anything, a good way to do that is on my tumblr! :D  
> Indiebluecrown.tumblr.com


End file.
